Free
by SuperMint
Summary: Stories set as a sequel to Becoming Free.
1. Storm

Free will be a number of one-shot stories in different places of time but all sat between the end of Becoming Free and the Epilogue. I wanted to get some pre-children relationship stuff in somewhere.

Enjoy.

* * *

With Freya as her personal guard, Elsa could have her partner anywhere in the palace that she wanted. Just because she mostly wanted Freya in her bedroom was beside the point. If any of the staff or her family were to find her right now they would be scandalised. Though on second thoughts Kai and Gilda had probably seen it all before. Elsa was lying naked on her bed watching Freya dress; they had had an enjoyable night and now it was morning and time to be presentable.

"You should dress too." Freya said from her spot in front of the bed, pulling her trous up and fastening the belt. She had already bathed and was mostly dressed while Elsa had lazed on the bed.

"I was enjoying the view." Elsa said, biting her lip and waving a leg in the air.

"We're sailing in the afternoon Elsa." Freya pulled a blouse on but began to struggle with the right arm. Elsa was behind her and pulling it into place in moments. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Elsa didn't bother with the washroom and simply frosted and thawed herself quickly, it was an efficient way to clean up. She dressed from the clothes she had set out the night before and took one last look at their packed cases. " I need to finalise some paperwork before we go and I'd better spend some time with Anna."

"Yeah, she is nervous about us taking this trip; I already had to promise her about a dozen times that we will be coming back." Freya held open the door for Elsa to exit and the pair began the mental process of masking their more obvious relationship tells. It was fortunate both were disciplined or some of the less understanding staff would have discovered much more about their closeness than either woman wanted to be known.

The princess wasn't at breakfast, she hadn't gone out with the Ice Harvesters and her husband, she wasn't in the gallery. Elsa was beginning to worry when an aide arrived. "Your Highness, Princess Anna is at the ship." He was out of breath from running up from the harbour. "She has been a little out of sorts, if I may speak freely."

"Thank you, I'll speak with her there." Elsa hurried from the palace and grabbed Freya as she passed the woman in the hall.

"What's going on?" Freya kept pace easily.

"Anna is possibly causing chaos on the ship?" Elsa said as they approached the harbour and the vessel being loaded for their trip.

"No, I do not think it is safe enough!" A strident voice, Anna's voice, carried from the ship. Elsa and Freya exchanged a look of worry.

"Anna?" Elsa called her sister as she boarded. A coppery head appeared from a cabin door.

"Elsa. You can't sail, not today. The ship isn't right." Anna stamped over, hand on hips.

The Queen looked over at the captain and harbour master and both men shrugged. "Anna." Elsa placed a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder. "We're away for a week. We'll be fine and back before you know it. It's not even storm season."

"That's what they said." Anna replied morosely, clinging to the hand. "Do you have to go?"

"It is a little important Anna. We need to open trade routes further afield and with Corona as a partner we can make real progress. We'll get enough clout to keep anyone criticising us for limiting our business with Weselton." Elsa pulled Anna into a hug.

"Are you sure there won't be any storms?"

"If there are I'll just do the magic." Elsa smiled and set a little flurry snowing on them. "All those books that chased you away with sums and diagrams? Maths, Physics, Engineering... I know plenty enough to keep a boat upright in a storm and the power to back it up." She gave Anna a squeeze.

"You could do that." Anna conceded. "You'll only be gone a week?"

"Only a week."

"And I'll be there to keep her safe." Freya chipped in and was pulled into the embrace.

"Okay, you can go." Anna was a little teary eyed but smiling. "And I want presents."

That set all three of them laughing and Elsa led everyone off the ship for a light lunch before leaving.

Anna waved them off with Kai, Gerda and all the people with spare time who were bustling about the town. It always amazed Elsa just how valued she was by Arendelle. "Only a week." She repeated to herself. A day and a night sailing each way, no time at all really. No time sudden squalls surely.

Thunder boomed and the maelstrom hurled the ship about, wind fought for dominance.

Waves hove the boat to and fro as the vicious sky dropped rain like missiles upon the boat. In the stateroom Elsa shook with fear and the effort it took to keep her ice in, despite Freya being entirely wrapped around her. "Its fine Elsa, we'll be fine." Freya whispered smoothing the platinum hair against her cheek, her hand occupied with holding Elsa close.

"We need to be on deck." Elsa said, her first words since the storm hit.

"It will be too busy up there love, the sailors need the space to work." Freya pulled Elsa tighter.

"No, no… I need to be out there, I can freeze any wave, make this ship as stable as an iceberg to stop it tipping. Something… We have to go home to Anna, I promised." Elsa's voice was shaky but he began to stand despite the rocking of the ship.

Freya sighed, it was a logical idea, Elsa's parents had perished when their ship had been submerged by a freak wave, just a little more balance would have kept it upright and if the wave had become an iceberg they wouldn't have even got washed by it. "Alright, but if the captain sends us back down I am taking you back here." Freya stood with Elsa still in her arms and together they made their way above deck.

It was near to chaos on the ship as sailors ran about, tied with lines to prevent the water pulling them in as they kept watch for hazards to navigate through or past. "Your Majesty?" The captain shouted from the besides the wheel as he helped the wheelman turn away from another swell.

"Captain. I thought my powers could be of use." Elsa kept her voice calm and strong to be heard over the raging sea, her mask settled back into place.

"As you wish." The man called back, gesturing to the ocean and ordering a sailor to keep watch with the queen. Freya helped Elsa to a point of safety and fetched lines for them both. She was securing Elsa when a shout sounded out.

"Heave aft! A wave is coming! All hands secure yourselves!"

Freya hurried the knot to keep a rope around Elsa and began to work on her own line when the wave hit. It was large but not big enough to tip the ship, though water hurled over the deck with a great force.

Untied, Freya held onto her line with all her might until a burning pain seized her shoulder, her weakened right. The spasm it caused made her let go of the rope and her left could not cling hard enough. The line escaped her grasp. She heard Elsa shriek, felt the boat rail impact on her back, the free air rushing by her and the embrace of the roiling waters.

"MAN OVERBOARD!" The sailor stood with Elsa yelled.

"FREYA!" Elsa screamed. Her panic was setting ice around her feet, freezing the wash on the deck.

"I can't see anything!" A man near the rail Freya had toppled over shouted.

"Captain?" Elsa looked to the man, begging for positive news, tears mingling with the seawater that soaked her through.

"We can't keep in this area." He said it gravely, knowing well the chances in such a rough sea, already the force of the waves had propelled them far from where the wash had taken Freya. "We must sail on to Corona and send out a search vessel from there." Elsa fell to her knees, scaring the sailors on deck as she sobbed.

There was a loud wooden thump sound as a guard cut the rope of a lifeboat from the windlass, it fell into the sea. "We do not leave anyone without hope." The guard shouted, the castle force considered Freya one of their own. Elsa looked on grateful but still fearful for her partner.

"Very well." The captain nodded. "Please return below deck your majesty." He turned to a sailor near him, "Get a light, keep a look where she fell until it is out of sight." The man saluted and took up a lamp and to his post.

A guard took Elsa back to her stateroom, she was limp with grief, unresisting to the guiding hand. Her tears were frozen, her dress was frozen. Moments after reaching her bed the room was frozen.

They would reach Corona in the morning.

Black water was all around her, the sea rolling her around in its grasp. Freya kept calm and pushed herself in the direction she hoped was up. She was a strong swimmer despite her damaged arm; the lake in her old life had provided a pastime and exercise. Breeching the surface of the sea she gasped in a breath and trod water, looking around at the waves, the empty waves. 'The ship's been moved' was her thought, an edge of panic setting in.

A rope touched her hand, Freya looked to it and grabbed instinctively. It had something on the end of it from the weight when she tugged. Half swimming, half pulling herself Freya found the lifeboat and pulled herself on board. Already the sea was calming as the storm passed. "Oh gods, Elsa…" Freya felt tears prickle at her eyes and she lay back in the boat, ignoring the discomfort from the hard wood.

After composing herself Freya checked the boat and hauled the rope aboard. There were two oars strapped inside and a small cubby with a two day ration of water and food. A waxy packet of fat matches and three flares were tucked deep inside and a compass was hooked in the cubby door. "I'm stocked up anyway." Freya said to herself. She checked her clothes next. Still clad in the waistcoat and blouse, trous and boots though everything was wet. Her belt still had a knife on it and her seal. That would be useful, the leather and metal tab with her arms and the arms of Arendelle upon would get her free passage at least.

With the sea returning back to normal she sat back into the boat to wait for sunrise and a chance to get her bearings.

There was the lightest tap on the stateroom door. Elsa stirred and rubbed sleep and frost from her face, she looked a mess she knew but it was hard to care. "Queen Elsa, we will be docking in Corona soon." The storm had delayed them; it was late in the day that they should have arrived in for the morning.

"Thank you." Her voice was hoarse but she ignored it and set about changing out of the stiff salty dress. Her gorge rose when she saw Freya's change of clothes in the small chest, set out before, when the awful events had not come to pass. She changed quickly and shut the lid. "Freya is strong, Freya will be fine." Elsa tried to reassure herself, stepping from the cabin to a waiting guard. A guard who was not Freya, who should not have been escorting her, a guard who should have been in the impressive column behind her as she alighted from the boat.

A fanfare sounded to greet the foreign Queen to Corona, it is her first official visit. The King and Queen met her with a greeting Elsa returned with false lightness. Concern flutters though her Aunt's face and the Princess beside them actually turns her smile to a look of worry. "Well met Queen Elsa." The King says.

"Well met King Alfred, Queen Eloise, Princess Rapunzel." With the formal greeting over she is escorted to a carriage that takes them to the castle. The silence is dreadful but Elsa knows she has to keep it together. Her cousin keeps shooting questioning looks her way and Elsa cannot bear to muster even a smile to disperse her concern.

In the castle servants move the luggage and Elsa holds herself regally and detached even as Freya's luggage is taken aside to quiet whispers and careful looks. A hand landed on her shoulder and gave Elsa a start, "What is going on?" Rapunzel asked, "Where is your guard and why is everyone so quiet?"

"We can talk in my room." Elsa replied carefully, keeping the catch from her voice. The servants left and Elsa entered her room, Rapunzel followed and closed the door.

It is a well-appointed room, certainly fit for a visiting Queen. Her eyes stray to her luggage and for a moment her mind trails to the similar pile that should be in the room next to hers. "So, what is going on?" Her cousin said, sat on the bed waving her bare feet back and forth. Elsa joined her and suddenly everything spilled out.

"Oh no!" Rapunzel jumps up, "I'll order a search party…"

"The Captain sorted that." Elsa's voice cracks and she knows she is crying again, in the safety of her room. Even if her cousin is unaware of the precise nature of her relationship with Freya.

"Hey, hey… Cheer up." The princess knows better than to say 'she's just a guard' she would never treat people like that. It is odd though, the pure emotion Elsa is pouring out over the woman. "You are really torn up over this aren't you?"

Elsa can't hold it in any longer. "Imagine if it was Eugene…" Admittance is liberating and Rapunzel goes through a number of expressions as she figures out the import of the words.

"Oh…" She thinks a little further, "Oh!" Her tone turned quizzical "You… With a woman? You can do that?" It isn't a judging tone, just the endless curiosity the sheltered princess has for the world.

Elsa nodded in reply and felt a blush despite her low mood and churning worry. "I love her, she loves me."

"Oh Elsa!" The hug is like one of Anna's, full of fierce feeling and force and support. "They'll find her. I am sure of it." They sit together on the bed for hours, talking and then at beside each other supper. In the evening Rapunzel demands a sleepover so Elsa isn't spending the night alone.

Dawn broke. 'They should be arriving at Corona soon.' Freya thought, sipping a small amount of water and nibbling some hardtack. Unaware of the delays the storm caused. The sunlight revealed the horizons to the woman cast adrift. In the far distance she can see mountains to one side and ocean everywhere else. "Looks like I'll be rowing that way." She spoke cheerfully and lifted an oar, her weak shoulder means she cannot row correctly, instead she has to use one and paddle. It makes for slow progress.

Freya stopped for a rest after a while and took another look around. It is near evening and her progress had been limited, the mountains were not closer. However, the sight that greeted her is fantastic. A boat sailing not far from her, swift work gets a flare lit and her waving moves the smoke and light to attract their attention.

In a matter of minutes the boat is close and Freya can't believe her luck, she laughed aloud, it is The Sea Otter, the boat she took passage to Arendelle on. "Ahoy there!" She shouted, cheerfully, "I've had a little difficulty and wondered if I may have a ride to port?"

"Of course!" The captain shouted down. "Some of the boys will haul you up." Freya smiled again; it is still the Captain from her last trip. Ropes dropped into the dingy and she secured them for the lift.

"Thank you captain." Freya bowed a little.

"You look familiar." The man looked her up and down; Freya knows she is unusual for a woman in both attire and bearing.

"Lady Freya of Arendelle. Captain Nils." She flipped the seal tab from her belt.

"A Lady eh? You've moved up in the world Miss Hanson." The man whistled at the impressive metal decoration, the purple and green field with a gold crocus and anvil crossed with a hammer matched on the other side with the royal crest. "Personal guard to the Queen. I saved her life a few times." Freya winked and followed the captain to the wheelhouse. "As you can see we got separated. I need to get to Corona."

"We're putting in one port over." The captain tapped a map. "We'll reach them in the morning. You can easily get a boat from there, maybe even one of their official ferries."

"Wonderful, though I am probably in for a telling off when I get there." He gestured for her to take a seat and listened to her story, she shared rations for a more interesting meal and had a turn at the wheel. Eventually, as dawn broke around them the lookout called out for land.

On the deck of the dock Freya thanked Captain Nils, "No problem, mariner's code demands it."

"I can take the dingy onwards with me if it is in the way." Freya pointed to the Arendelle marked boat hanging from the Sea Otter.

"Ah, I can take 'er home. We'll be on the return leg this evening and I know the harbour master well enough." The man waved her off. "Siegfried over there will be able to tell you who is going to Corona next. Good sailing Freya."

"Calm seas Captain Nils." Freya finished. The town they had put in at was called Sol and looked to Corona for protection; the harbour master explained that a ferry would be leaving mid-afternoon to arrive at the citadel by sunset. With time to kill Freya swapped tall tales for a meal at the tavern and tried to keep her mind off just how distraught Elsa would be, she was moving as quickly as possible to be with her again.

No sign had been found of Freya or the boat. Elsa had visions of her being claimed by the sea and flash froze the floor. It took a great deal of effort by Rapunzel to calm her down enough to thaw. The King postponed the official banquet with an excuse that the visiting Queen had developed an inner ear complaint on the journey and had taken ill but was being treated and recovering. Though neither Elsa nor Rapunzel had revealed the true relationship with Freya the Queen had to upset her so much.

Elsa spent a long time just looking at the silver ring on her finger, smoothing it and holding it. The only tangible link to Freya she had left.

They spent the long day in the library pouring over maps of the coast and the ocean, trying to figure where Freya would have gone. Not once admitting there was a high chance she had joined the past rulers of Arendelle.

The ferry was called Paper Lantern, they had a special significance in Corona, Freya had learned. It was a regular passenger service around the coast between the city and the town. It was steam powered and fascinating to the former smith and for the first hour of the journey she used her societal position to have a good look around. "I'll have to pass this all along to Queen Elsa." She said to the captain after her exhaustive tour. "A steam-ship or two for Arendelle would help immensely with trade and travel."

"Indeed my lady, this journey would take most of the day if we relied on winds and currents." Freya thanked the man for his time and returned to the passenger deck to take a seat.

"Freya?" An incredulous voice spoke out, her blood ran cold and her mind raced to plan an escape. "Freya? That is you!" The voice came nearer and a hand caught her shoulder to turn her around. Her right shoulder, still sore from the tossing ocean and effort to swim and climb into the dingy. Freya hissed in pain and the hand drew back. Despite herself Freya felt guilty.

"Greta." She said it evenly despite an undertone of pain and turned. Greta looked mostly like Freya remembered, her hair was still in a snail-like bundle on her head, gleaming gold. Her eyes were still sea-blue but slightly marred by sadness at the moment. The surprise was her increased girth at her middle. Greta was clearly with child. The woman sat beside Freya, not close.

"I thought they killed you." The sad burr in her voice was earnest enough.

"I was lucky." Freya replied, keeping the bitter edge from her voice, Greta had not wronged her intentionally and it had set her on a path to a deep and abiding love. "I escaped. I moved to Arendelle."

"I see. I am sorry though, for what my family did." Greta was quiet, she sounded unsure but Freya figured it was because a woman she thought dead had turned up on a boat miles from home years later. "I'm sorry I ran. I was a rotten friend."

Freya turned to face her. "I took a risk Greta. I reaped the reward for that… I should have been more careful." The eyes fixed on hers and she felt herself being hugged.

"A man was asking about you, a while after… after I thought you had died. I told him off, a right talking too. But I told his wife more than I should have. Again, I am sorry." Greta drew her hug away but Freya dropped a sisterly arm about her, Anna had trained her unintentionally on how to treat a woman one did not have romantic intentions towards.

"I think I should be thanking you then. The information was rather helpful." She smiled to Greta, "I've been happier in Arendelle than I ever thought I could be." Her wink caught Greta off guard and her mouth formed an "oh" as the woman realised the meaning. She blushed. "So, how has life treated you?" Freya gestured to the obvious pregnancy and the ring decorated hand.

"I married a man from Corona." Greta smiled, happiness finally reaching her eyes. "He is an artist, I met him at the lake when I was, well, laying flowers to remember you by." She sniffed a little. "We courted a while and when he was ready to return home I went with him. I had to leave my family… Knowing what they had done, what I thought they had done."

"I'm glad for you." Freya sincerely was, the last little heartbreak was healing.

"And I am glad for you." Great jostled her like they had as children and Freya squeezed her in a hug.

"Who is this?" A male voice said and a rather handsome man sat on an opposite seat. He had black hair trimmed to his shoulders and brown eyes in an earnest face; he was tall and dressed in a smarter suit than the average man.

"Adrian, this is Freya." Great said warmly. "Freya, this is Adrian, my husband." His look of shock told Freya that he must have heard the story; she extended a hand to shake and was impressed with his grip.

"Good to meet you, it is heartening to know that Greta found her love and her escape."

"It is more wonderful than you could imagine learning you are safe and well Miss Freya." Adrian replied. "Greta has been inconsolable regarding your fate but I must admit we would not have met if not for you."

"So I heard, I landed on my feet too." Freya shrugged off the attention.

"However we are now presented with a problem." Adrian said ruefully. "A daughter would have been named Freya you see. Do you share the superstition?"

"Of naming after the living? It is held in Arendelle but I do not mind." Freya grinned at her friend. "You could always change the spelling." Greta grabbed her hand.

"Good." She placed Freya's hand on the bump, "This is my best friend Freya, little one. If you're a girl you'll share a name because I love you both so much." A tear dripped from her eye and Adrian was quick to hold his wife close.

The rest of the journey was passed in friendly conversation. Freya learning all about her friend's new life and she shared her recent past to shock and amazement over her escapades. She kept the subject of her partner and their identity low, they were left with the impression that it was a staff member of the palace and Greta could at least see that Freya was very happy. At the dock they parted ways; Freya had taken a note of their address and promised to write and even make some portrait commissions because her friend was a great art lover. She thought it better not to mention that the friend was Princess Anna.

The Arendelle ship was in the harbour, a short way from the ferry dock, but it was empty of crew. Freya asked directions to the castle, though she could see it at the top of the mountain there was more than one winding street leading up. She was also aware of how much a state she had to look, with salt encrusted clothes and hair, smuts of grease and soot on her skin from the engine room of the boat. Freya didn't care, she had to get to Elsa now a simple road separated them, her seal would shut any objections.

With the directions memorised, she ran up the hill.

Elsa was going to supper when a commotion in the castle courtyard distracted Rapunzel and Eugene who were escorting her. She followed them, still not used to the layout of the palace having spent most of the past two days in her room. The sound of a door opening and more shouts from the soldiers set her guard up.

It needn't have.

A voice so achingly familiar she nearly cried out with joy, spoke aloud in easy tones.

"Guys, really. I should be here. Are there any of the Arendelle soldiers about?"

Elsa ran. She ran like no one was watching, in a more undignified flap than Anna had ever managed. There were stairs down to the entrance way but to take them properly would be slow, an ice ramp fixed that problem and helped Elsa gain momentum that had her past the Corona soldiers and landing in Freya's arms. "You're alive, you're alive, you're alive." It was all she could say, sobbing and breathing in harshly. The familiar arms wrapped over her.

"I made it. Sorry it took a few days." Freya's voice was intense with emotion too, but she couldn't indulge her feelings in full view of the local soldiers.

Elsa held tight to the shirt, the salty slightly whiffy shirt, and looked up at emerald eyes. Freya looked tired, there was a shadow around her eyes even as they sparked and shone. There were smuts of grease and soot on her and salt crystals flattened her curls.

She looked beautiful.

Elsa wanted to kiss her until they were both breathless and panting, to press every inch of herself against Freya and hold tight. To never ever let go and lose her again. She kept her tears in through monumental effort.

It was a cough from Eugene that parted them from the embrace, though Elsa took Freya's hand. Rapunzel had her hands to her mouth, turned into such a smile they could still see it beyond. Only one guard remained, the captain. He saluted. "My apologies Lady Freya, my men were not aware you were part of the group visiting and by your appearance they judged you a risk. He shot a look at Eugene who smirked.

"They're all a little over enthusiastic since I demonstrated the security issues." He lost the smirk when Rapunzel elbowed him.

"Queen Elsa was quite distraught at the loss of Lady Freya during the trip." Rapunzel said to the guard in a 'no questions' tone. "We are all exceedingly glad that she has managed to reach Corona, albeit a little delayed." Elsa mouthed a thank you to her cousin. "Thank you Captain, we can take it from here." The soldier returned to his position and Rapunzel led the reunited pair back to the guest floor. "I'll excuse you at supper. Mother and Father will understand and will be glad to hear you are safe." The shorter woman turned to Freya and grabbed her in a hug. "I'm glad you made it. Now, both of you go." She shooed them away. Elsa remembered how to get back to her room.

"I think I need…" Freya began, only to be cut off by a kiss and searching hands that had her knees quaking. Elsa's hands were all over her, her arms, her hair, her waist and searching into the fabric of her clothes to touch her skin. Her mouth was released for breathe and Freya saw tears snake down Elsa's face and her partner began to shake. "Hey, don't cry."

"I thought you were dead. I thought you were gone, that the sea had swallowed someone else I love." Elsa gasped out, pressing herself against Freya, nestling her head under the taller woman's chin and listening to the steady rhythm of her heartbeat. Reassuring herself that Freya was not an apparition or a trick.

"I'm sorry Elsa, I really am. I got here as fast as I could." Freya gently wiped the tears and led Elsa to sit on the bed. She told her story from their separation to her arrival, skipping the part about Greta for later. "So I led them all a merry chase and was out of ideas when you arrived."

Elsa had finished crying with relief during the telling now she was just drinking in the sight of Freya sat next to her and, unfortunately, the smell. "You need a bath."

"I did try to say that but you decided your tongue had to be in my mouth." Freya laughed lightly and pinched Elsa teasingly. "I have got salt in places I have never ever wanted it. Which way to the tub?"

"I'll need to call someone to draw a bath; the castle is not as naturally gifted as ours." Elsa rose pulled a rope at the door. An aide appeared in moments.

"Your Highness?"

"Could Lady Freya's things be brought here and a bath be drawn?" Elsa requested. The strange look the man gave her rankled, "I am not planning on letting her out of my sight for at least the night. She is my personal guard and close friend, just returned having been presumed lost at sea." Elsa's tone became icy and the aide remembered his position in relation to the guest.

"Of course." The man bowed and hurried off. A steaming bath was ready in less than half an hour and they were left alone.

"Mmmm, that's the stuff." Freya groaned as her tired body settled into the hot water, she laid her head back and shut her eyes, unsurprised when Elsa joined her, lithe legs resting between hers. She opened her eyes when Elsa did not assume their regular position. Ice blue eyes gazed at her, slightly teary.

"I'm just so happy that you're safe and here." Elsa whispered, kissing Freya again on the lips, then her jaw and neck. A hand stopped her going further.

"I need to bathe first Els, I'm all crusty with salt and effort." Freya's voice was pitched close to desire despite her objections.

"I'll have to help then, so you're clean faster." Elsa moved to wash the black curls that were slowly parting in the water.

Bathing was quicker when it was undertaken by two. Drying was fast when your partner has command of ice; a quick freeze/thaw lifted the droplets on their skin.

They ran to the bed, Elsa froze the lock solid before pulling Freya on top of her and began kissing her fiercely. Hands swept everywhere, breaths hitched and moaned onto heated skin.

Late in the night they curled together under a sheet, melded together at every possible point, twined around each other listening to two heartbeats and mingled breath.

That they were in a wing away from everyone was quite useful to Freya and Elsa. They woke fully rested, still tangled up and in need of another bath. Freya pumped the tub full this time; she didn't want to be indiscreet. However, this time they decided to linger. "You know, on the boat from Sol…" Freya trailed off.

"What about the boat from Sol?" Elsa was sat opposite Freya so they could talk easily and not get too caught up and risk someone coming to look for them.

"I saw Greta on the boat. With her husband." Freya felt a chill in the water. "Whoa, calm down. We talked, caught up a little. She's very sorry about how things happened," Freya defended, "but I think I owe her for meeting you and our relationship so I forgave her."

"I suppose." Elsa admitted grudgingly.

"Oh, and if they have a little girl she's going to be called Freya." She grinned with silly pride.

"Cute. We'll have to visit here again." Elsa stood from the bath, "I'm glad you were able to get some closure."

"I'd rather not have worried you though." Freya jumped out and pulled the plug, they were cutting it fine for breakfast.

Freya wore her ceremonial outfit; Elsa looked every inch a Queen. After the alarm and sadness of the past two days was put behind them events went back on track for a rather routine visit. In the next few days.

There was a banquet, a dance and a tour of local business and the market. They took a trip to the gallery that Adrian ran, much to Greta's surprise. She had never expecting having a royal guest who was as friendly as the royal family of Corona. They purchased some paintings for Anna and left an open invitation for the couple to visit Arendelle. Greta held Freya back a moment as they left. She had noticed something during the visit, something thrilling indeed.

"The Queen? Goodness gracious Freya… You certainly do aim high!" The woman sounded pleased. Freya winked and pressed a finger to her lips and Greta mimed their secret signal of a promise. Freya left the gallery grinning like a loon that her friend still remembered something from years before and Greta finally began to forgive herself for the trouble she had caused her best friend.

"I can see why you liked her." Was Elsa's only comment; delivered in the prim, cool and slightly smug style of any partner who has met a former of their current and come out on top.

By the end of the trip they had calmed down about having to sail home. Elsa and Freya stood on deck, waving to the King, Queen, Princess and Prince Consort. Though they both avoided looking at the spot where a lifeboat should have been, it was asymmetrical on the deck now one had been freed.

Mercifully the journey home was uneventful. Anna met them at the dock in a tangle of hugs and kisses and little grateful sobs. "The lifeboat was brought back and I was so worried about you all!"

"Shh, Anna. It is ok, we're back." Elsa cradled her sister close and guided her back to the castle, acknowledging greetings given by the townspeople and staff. Freya directed the luggage to be returned and for extra care to be taken with their gifts for Anna.

In the study that the family had adopted as their room Freya and Elsa shared the story of their trip. Taking turns to tell events from their perspective, pausing to comfort each other or Anna. She sat in Kristoff's embrace, squeaking at the more worrying moments and giving her sister and Freya indignant looks. "You said there wouldn't be any storms."

"I couldn't stop that one." Elsa said carefully. "But we are home now."

"And we brought presents." Freya added.

Anna had loved the portraits bought. There was a study of a guard mounted on a rearing horse and one made of the day of the Princess' Return party. There was one other, but Elsa said it was for Freya and had shushed Anna. "I did like the presents."

"I also have invited the artist to visit if he wishes." Elsa said, "You can probably get him to paint whatever you want then."

"Oh, I have plenty of ideas." The look she gave Kristoff made the burly man blanche.

"No no, you are not getting me all dressed up for paintings." Kristoff shuffled back but Anna had gripped around him and simply moved with him.

"Darling husband, I think you'll find you will." Anna shifted in his lap and kissed his nose. He melted.

Elsa tugged Freya away as things heated up. Both hoped that they couple would leave the study before things got too steamy. In their room Elsa helped Freya change. "I got you something too." She whispered into an ear.

"What, is it you? I'd like that..." Freya said, trailing her fingers down the slim side pressing against her.

"Over here. I had it hung earlier." Elsa led her lover to a wall; a painting was there that had not been before. A familiar place depicted on the canvas.

"My lake..." Freya lifted a reverential hand but didn't dare to touch. It was a winter scene, the surface of the lake was iced over and snow adorned the trees. The view cut off before the site of her old home but it was a view Freya knew well and loved.

"Adrian had painted a lot of pictures at the lake." Elsa explained, "I asked for this one, it just made me think of you... I could picture you practicing skating on it every winter. Do you like it?"

"I love it." Freya grabbed Elsa into an embrace and a deep kiss. "Everything in my past is settled but I can still remember the good parts. That was one of them." She pulled them back to the bed. "I like this a good deal too."

Together the couple slept, free from risk and happy. Freya had settled the last hurting part of her past at last and now only their gleaming future lay ahead.

* * *

Wrote this in like a day. I had the idea and just had to put it to paper so to speak.


	2. Envy

It was the summer and nearing Elsa's twenty third birthday, in the years since her coronation and the end of her concealment she had become a lot more confident. The renewed relationship with her sister, the loving support akin to awe from Prince Consort Sir Kristoff and a faithful companion of her own had brought her back to social speed. The acceptance and love of her kingdom had filled in the rest.

In thirteen years there had been no events, no balls or parties. After the coronation there had been a whole lot more. One was in the offing tonight in fact. A Prince from a neighbouring kingdom was passing through and would be stopping at the palace for hospitality and that of course meant a party.

At one o'clock in the afternoon precisely a party of horses and men entered through the gates into the town. In the lead was a tall handsome man with tight black curls and a slight hint of colour to his skin that belied an exotic relative, riding beside him was a broad shouldered man with swept back blonde hair and the complexion of those who lived amongst the fjords. They were dressed in fine clothes and boots, marks of royalty for all to see. A small group of soldiers rode behind in formation lending weight to their arrival.

The whole assembly rode to the palace. The Queen and Princess were in the courtyard to greet their guests, Anna had insisted on accompanying her sister despite the slight swell to her abdomen these days. Freya stood close by in attendance, decked out in her formal uniform.

"Well met Prince Ulrich." Elsa said to the black haired man. He jumped from his horse to take a respectful bow.

"Well met Queen Elsa, Princess Anna." The prince straightened up and flashed a smile to the pair. Anna had to fight not to metaphorically fall over; he was meeting the traditional Prince Charming features dead on. 'He has to have come here for a reason. Like Hans...' She kept thinking to herself. Trying to keep a pleasant expression on her face she extended a hand.

"How wonderful to meet you Prince Ulrich. I hope your journey was alright." Anna smiled; he took her hand gently but did not move to kiss it. He had olive green eyes she noticed.

"It was most picturesque your highness, a very enjoyable ride. Why, Lars must have seen at least six avian specimens for his little book." The prince laughed and gestured to his aide who had also dismounted. Palace staff were settling the horses and the visiting guards were moving to the barracks as a matter of manners.

"Indeed, there are many we do not have in Vitdall that live here amongst your trees." The broad blonde man joined them. "Lord Lars Eira." He introduced himself politely to the royals.

"I must thank you for extending the invitation to a land of such, beauty." The Prince said; a sparkle in his smile and eyes. Anna seethed, if she hadn't promised to Kristoff that she would take it easy now the baby was growing.

"It was no trouble when we heard you were travelling through." Elsa replied, accepting a formal handshake from both men. "I see your horses and men are being taken care of, would you like to have a tour of the castle?"

The Queen led her guests inside the palace; Freya trailed behind to help Anna, her clumsiness had taken a slightly alarming note amongst the little family as her pregnancy progressed. Anna acted annoyed but was secretly grateful for the concern and assistance provided, she was worried too. "I don't like him." She hissed to Freya when there was enough of a gap between them and the guests.

"Why not Anna? They seem friendly enough."

"So did Hans." Anna said, a touch more angry than she had meant.

"Oh Anna..." Freya wrapped an arm around the shorter woman in a quick hug. "He really did a number on you didn't he?" She tsked, "Don't worry; I'm here to keep an eye on Elsa. If Prince Charmer here makes any wrong moves I can cart him out."

"Okay." Anna grudgingly accepted, "but I want to be able to warn you if I think he is putting the moves on my sister."

"Anna honey, if he does that I will be booting him out of my own accord." Freya chuckled and got a grin out of the princess.

Elsa conducted a tour of her palace for the visitors, gave a brief and artistic demonstration of her power and even managed to pass on their subtle threat by freezing some strawberries solid for some children who had seen the snow and wanted to play.

The princess and the guard both had a giggle at the visitor's expense to see them looking pale at that little trick.

Later in the day there was a formal dinner, because it was formal Freya had to stand to attention at Elsa's left hand; however it seemed the Queen had different ideas. As Lars took up position beside the prince Elsa held up a hand. "No, sit. You are a guest." She then turned to Freya, "It would only be fair if you joined us Freya, seeing as Lars is." She smiled and patted the chair beside her. Freya slipped into it with a grateful nod.

Despite the change to routine Freya still found the dinner unbearable. The Prince did indeed chat in an overly familiar manner to Elsa and worse still, Lars was trying to talk to her. "So, a female guard, that is unusual to see." The man said; a line of conversation she couldn't dismiss easily or answer quickly.

"I'll have to explain it all later." Freya replied, once again focusing on Elsa and the flirting prince. From the other end of the table Anna glared daggers at the visiting royal.

"Feisty-pants don't do anything that might cause a diplomatic incident." Kristoff warned. "Besides, you have to keep serene and relaxed for the baby,"

"The Baby agrees with Mama and doesn't trust princes getting all flirty with Elsa." Anna snapped back, hardly looking at her plate as she ate, still pointedly looking at her sister.

When the evening meal ended the ball began. Town dignitaries had been entering the ballroom all the while and were awaiting the Queen, the Princess and their guests. Kai presented the sisters to the crowd to applause and cheers to their health. Kristoff and Freya had entered unobtrusively, Freya as it was her job to do so and Kristoff preferred to avoid the rigmarole of royal life.

"I also introduce Prince Ulrich of Vitdall." Kai intoned to the gathered people, there was polite applause. Now the formalities were dispensed with a group of the Aldermen's wives came to cluck around Anna, they had all been making a dreadful fuss of her since she fell pregnant and had only got worse when it had begun to show.

This left Elsa alone with the prince again, just as the music started up. He bowed smartly and removed his gloves to ask her to dance and Freya simply fumed. In this formal situation she had no case to dance with Elsa at all, she was stuck simply watching from the sidelines.

Elsa and the Prince wove about the crowd gracefully, Freya followed every move and so too did Lars from the opposite side of the room, their gazes would cross at brief moments. "It's strange, but if you dressed him up in green that Ulrich guy would look like you." Kristoff said when he joined Freya. The woman sputtered.

"What do you mean?"

"Dark curly hair? Green eyes; or so Anna told me..." Kristoff noticed the burning gaze to his right and gulped. "And that Lars guy... Really light blonde and blue eyes. If I didn't know any better I'd say someone was trying to pair you up."

Freya slumped back against the wall, "They couldn't be... I mean, Kai and Gerda would never do that and Judge Tobias is happy that your children will inherit the throne. Could it..." Freya felt lost a moment, her unseeing gaze falling over the dance floor, just in time to see the Prince dip in close to Elsa to whisper, to see her giggle and put a hand to her mouth.

Envy assaulted her mind. "I, I need to get some air." Freya croaked and hurried out. Kristoff couldn't stop her and she rushed past Anna fast enough for the Princess not to notice.

In the hall Freya felt sick to her stomach, her mind racing along dark lines. Elsa was true to her,they loyal to each other all the way. They had been planning to visit the trolls on her birthday to wed... She wouldn't be considering this Prince a match would she? It wasn't possible, it couldn't be possible.

Approaching footsteps moved Freya to enter a room at random. It was the Tulip Room. A room she had sat in so long ago, fretting about Elsa's safety with a message to deliver. The door clicked as it was opened and she prepared to face whoever was intruding on her.

"Ah, Lady Freya. I thought I spotted you nipping out." Lars smiled; a friendly look at least. No trace of threat or calculating on the surface. Anna had said Hans was like that too, right up until he locked her in a cold room to die.

"I needed a little air, the ballroom was getting stuffy and standing for so long was giving my shoulder more strain." Freya excused, sitting on a comfy chair, still facing the man.

"Shoulder injury? How would you sustain that?" Lars came closer and took a seat; he noticed the guarded look in Freya's eyes. "Really, I am curious. As I said at dinner, a female guard is unusual." The man still sounded unthreatening and genuinely interested. Needing a moment to collect herself before facing her troubling thoughts, she decided to tell him the story.

"Where did Freya go?" Anna demanded of Kristoff when she finally escaped the fussing women.

"She said she needed air." Kristoff said carefully, Anna would find out what he had said and be mad... Spending the night with Sven would be the best option if he was lucky.

"You were talking to her before she left." Anna's eyes narrowed. "What did you say?"

"Nothing Anna, just a stupid idea that the prince and his assistant look a little like Elsa and Freya and maybe someone was trying to pair them off and I am a very stupid man." He stopped talking and looked at angry eyes Anna.

"Yes you are." Anna chided. "It is silly nonsense." She looked across at Elsa still dancing with the Prince and gawked, he was holding her sister close in a manner entirely too familiar. "Oooh, he's getting a piece of my mind!" She growled. Knowing he was already in trouble Kristoff took the risk and held her back.

"No international incidents when you have a baby to think of." He said to her ear. "We'll get talking to Elsa or Freya after the ball." Still angry, Anna just glared and sat in a chair at the side of the room. She hated it when her husband's ideas were sensible.

Freya related her story to Lars, always watching his eyes, his hands. While he had seemed friendly enough she wasn't sure why he had followed her. This was a calculated risk, but her exploits would give him pause if he did dare force himself on her. When she finished her tale his eyes sparked in amusement. "So was this before or after you fell in love with her?"

"After mostly…" Freya replied before she could catch herself. Her flush of fear set her heart and mind racing back to the darkness and possible problems she had fled the ballroom over.

"Lady Freya, do not fear for I had you down the moment we met," he said, "the phrase "it takes one to know one" was never more apt." Lars chuckled in a self-deprecating manner and flicked a portion of blonde hair behind his ear.

"You?" Freya managed to say through her surprise.

"Prince Ulrich is devastatingly attractive and conveniently the third son." He shrugged with a roguish grin.

"Prince Ulrich!" Freya couldn't help her surprise but it rested her disgruntlement at the man's flirty chats and close dancing with Elsa.

"Indeed, we were quite fortunate you know. As the third son he was far from useful. There was already an heir and a spare so to speak so his father was at a loss. To train the boy up too far would set ideas and ambitions in his head that could risk his brother's lives but to leave him would cause resentment. So, he was shipped off to a respectable school for boys." Lars gestured as he spoke in a merry tone.

"I am the second son of a lord so minor as to be minimal," Lars chuckled again, the laughter crinkling his eyes. "I was sent away to the same school as an attempt at betterment by association with higher ranking nobles. What a boon it was that I was roomed with Ulrich due to our adjacent territories and similar language." He paused a moment.

"We became fast friends and the, ah, revelations of our inclinations could not have been in a more convenient situation. When school was over he hired me on as aide, valet and man, such as those of his rank are expected to have." He smirked over that. "Then we set about building a reputation you could bounce bricks off." He winked. "Father was so pleased that his son had reached a position so much higher than expected and Ulrich has developed a reputation as a chaser of the attractive members of the female staff, his father finds it an acceptable distraction to potential plotting."

"And I suppose you are known for chasing the higher ranked ladies who are unlikely to agree to your advances?" Freya relaxed back into her seat.

"Quiet, but when I noticed you and Queen Elsa I thought to share a favour."

"How could you tell?" Freya grumbled, she was always so careful in public, as was Elsa.

"There were certain looks you shared, subtle gestures. It was something like observing myself and Ulrich to tell the truth. Nothing any casual observer or someone not in the know, so to speak, would notice."

"That is good at least. We have to try so hard, at least a good solid layer of ice on the door keeps things private for us." Freya chuckled and Lars joined in."Now what then?"

"Now you were seen in public to slip away with a hearty healthy man." Lars said with a winning smile. "Those more inclined to gossip or think too far into things won't link you with such a scandalous preference. Nor will they think you and Elsa have some relationship beyond the known public face." He shrugged. "It is an arrangement similar to one that sees me leaving the stables quite askance with the palace butcher's daughter not so far behind as to be unnoticed. While Ulrich and the palace librarian often get lost amongst the stacks, we four have worked it out quite well back home."

Freya finally laughed out loud. "Lord Lars you are a cad but a marvellous one." She extended a hand and they shook heartily.

"Now, it has been half an hour, would it do to return?" Lars looked at the door he had kept latched with a chair.

"Thirty minutes? I am so very sorry good sir." Freya winked and the man reddened.

"Oh, I see."

"I'd add in a good ten more and shout a little for the benefit of eavesdroppers." Freya said and made good on her word.

Ten minutes later and they indiscreetly returned to the party to dance. Elsa's questioning look was met with a wink from Lars and Freya. A knowing look in return from the Prince and a quiet whisper to the Queen had them all back to enjoying the ball. While Freya danced the rest of the night with the well-built young man Prince Ulrich monopolised Elsa's time.

Anna seethed from her corner under Kristoff's watchful eye. He was just as confused as to why Freya had gone from upset to willingly dancing with the man.

There was no explanation for them that evening. Before the ball had finished Anna had fallen asleep. Kristoff picked her up, it was still easy to carry her in his arms. Elsa noticed him arranging Anna against him and left the company of the prince.

"Anna's worn out then." She looked down with affection and pressed a kiss to her sister's temple. Anna smiled in her sleep and Elsa melted like she ever did when some small intimacy was shared between the two.

"Yeah, I'm going to get her to bed and turn in too. Though she is going to have some words for you in the morning." Kristofff warned. "You and Prince Charmy over there. And Freya with that Lars guy."

Elsa looked crafty a moment, a face Kristoff knew resulted in avalanche of magic snow in a snowball fight and was worrying in a context outside of snow-play. "I'll explain tomorrow. Really." She gave her bother-in-law a hug and smoothed her sister's hair before ushering them away .

The ball ended late at night. All the guests were seen home or to their suites before Freya and Elsa could retire to bed. They changed quickly and were settled together soon after. "I had an interesting chat with Lars." Freya said before they attempted to sleep.

"Yes?" Elsa replied, "Ulrich was quite complimentary on my taste as we were dancing you know. He was impressed I had made such a catch." She turned over to face Freya, however much she enjoyed being the little spoon it was just as nice to watch her partner's face.

"Lars was a little more forthright," Freya chuckled, "I think "Was that before or after you fell in love with her?" Were his exact words." Elsa's eyes widened and Freya cut her off with a kiss. "Of course, I blundered in and said after, he was quick to point out he had guessed from personal experience. I think we have a useful pair of assistants to this subterfuge."

"Is that so?" Elsa nestled her head beneath Freya's chin, her voice growing softer. "We'll have to discuss it tomorrow. After we placate Anna." She yawned delicately. "Sleep now though, my love."

"Of course dear heart." Freya placed her arms around Elsa's slender shoulders. Once her partner was breathing the steady rhythm of sleep she let herself drop off into the land of nod.

"Just what do you two think you were doing!?" Anna said the moment the servants setting breakfast had left the room.

"Anna, volume." Elsa said, serving herself some food.

"Don't volume me! I can be as loud as I like! You let that Prince Smarmy get all over you!" Anna stood up to direct a glare.

"Anna. He was my guest and I had to dance with him." Elsa looked at her sister. "Besides, he doesn't have any love for the female form in any context but the artistic." She said it easily, between bites of toast and preserve. "And he dances very well."

"Lars was too, it was an experience to be led for once." Freya added with a grin.

"Him and him! Them?" Anna had all the wind from her sails. "Really?"

"Yes, Lars explained it all." Freya smiled. "We're going to make an arrangement."

"Quite useful, even if I do have the succession all arranged a suitor circling around will quiet the complainers." Elsa smiled to her sister. "Though I appreciate your concern Anna and I am sure you could have dissuaded him if he got too 'handsy'."

Though Anna was cross at what she deemed a "mean trick" she was quick to forgive the two and the visiting prince. Over the course of the morning the Freya, Elsa, Ulrich and Lars hashed out a basic plan to avoid scrutiny through mutual association without any set-in-stone commitment at the end of it.

When they bid their guests goodbye and fair journey all four put on a show for the town aldermen that was convincing enough that the rumour mill switched subjects. Freya and Elsa were safe from any gossip again.

It was the first of many visits from Prince Ulrich and Lars and the start of a lifelong friendship.

* * *

Lars and Ulrich were characters I created when sketching out a Becoming Family that went the route of a biological child, before I decided that such a child would demand more reasons than could ever be given. I didn't want to lose them so I popped them in here.


	3. Trollfully Wedded

Trollfully Wedded

Arendelle was slowly warming in the embrace of spring. Snowdrops and crocuses were blooming and the last wintery traces were melting away. It was a matter of weeks until Anna's wedding and the Princess was hitting levels of excitement usually reserved for small children in sweet shops.

Today however, the Princess was not to be found fussing over her dress or flower choices. Today Anna was quiet, too quiet.

"Anna, I can see you behind the couch." Elsa said evenly, not looking up from her paperwork on her desk. There was an over-amplified sigh and a coppery head popped up and Anna flopped to the couch in an ungainly manner.

"How did you know?" Anna huffed, focusing a grumpy look at her sister who was still working.

"You are not very quiet? The sunlight through the window makes your hair gleam and you fidget more than Kristoff when he is nervous." Elsa replied, her pen dancing across the paper as she wrote.

Anna made a rude noise. "I'll get you yet." She lapsed into silence again, observing Elsa at work and trying her best to patiently wait for her to finish her task. After the fifth overblown sigh Elsa stopped writing and looked up.

"Yes Anna?" She was trying her best to look cross but there was a twinkle of amusement in her voice.

"What's with the ring?" Anna said, pointing to Elsa's right hand. "I mean you never wore much jewellery before and you still don't wear much now but for weeks and weeks you always have that ring on which is unusual and I noticed." She babbled, pointing at the silver band that glinted in the light. "So yeah... What's with the ring?"

"Oh…" Elsa knew her ears were reddening as she started to consider her reply and she absently smoothed the ring in question. "It's from Freya." Anna's wide eyed grin was expected, as were the incoherent noises that Anna used around baby animals, baby humans and happy news.

"Ooooo Elsa! That is so sweet! You've been wearing it all the time for ages, when did she give it to you? Why didn't you tell me right away!?" Anna's babble was in full force until a cold hand pressed over her mouth. "Mmph!"

"She gave it to me on the anniversary. I wasn't exactly sure how to tell you, I didn't want to steal your thunder… We're sort of treating it as, well, as a marriage. It is about as close as we can get." Elsa knew she was grinning stupidly by the time she had finished speaking.

"Oh my goodness you are both soooo cute!" Anna gabbled and grabbed her sister into a hug, when she finished she grabbed the ringed hand and lifted it up to examine the silver band closely. "Wow, this is pretty, like it is all frosted up." Anna released the hand. "I'm still cross you didn't let me know sooner, or let me be a witness or whatever."

"It was spur of the moment Anna... We wanted to make good memories on the Sea Tower." Elsa laid her head on that of her sister.

"But why does it mean marriage when you did it all alone? I mean, together... alone... Without me or someone..."

"Anna, I can't marry Freya the same way you can marry Kristoff and her giving me a ring was the nearest gesture we could have to any of that." Elsa worked to keep any crackle of sadness from her tone.

A thought occurred to Anna then, but she kept it quiet, there were things to check. "Well, I'm going to go and congratulate and scold my new sister." Anna kissed her sister's temple and marched off with a jaunty step. Elsa shook her head with a smile and returned to her paperwork.

Spring arrived and the wedding day went off without a hitch. Elsa gave her sister away and Sven acted as best man. Olaf was a "Flower Snowman". When Anna and Kristoff said "I do" Elsa couldn't help a few tears.

Much later that evening there was another ceremony for the couple to take part in.

The sled was heaped with flowers and embroidered silks, the reindeer that towed it was groomed to perfection and the metal of his harness gleamed. Rosemail was embroidered across the leather straps and he worse the Arendelle crocus with pride, trotting along tugging the sled and its passengers.

"We're married!" Anna shouted for the hundredth time that day, flinging her arms into the air. She had said it shortly after the ceremony that morning and now it was fading to night through the forest.

"Yes we are." Kristoff said, he couldn't wipe the grin from his face. "Mrs Anna."

"Mr Kristoff." Anna replied, stealing another kiss from her husband and internally shouting with glee to even be able to think husband.

"One last stop and it will be just us for a whole fortnight." Kristoff said to his wife, watching her eyes spark with anticipation. "The others should get here soon."

As if on cue, the sound of trotting hooves echoed along the path and a pair of horses slowed to walk alongside. "Hi Kristoff, Anna and Sven." Olaf waved from behind Elsa, balanced on the horse saddle.

"Not getting a head start on the wedding night then?" A smiling Freya teased from her horse. A snowball landed in her hair. "Hey!"

"Behave," Elsa said with a grin of her own, dismissing the magic from around her fingers. "Hello Anna, Kristoff." She drew closer to peer down. "Properly behaved and comporting yourselves with dignity, there's a first time for everything!"

"Hey, we were married today, that must be a get-out of teasing for a day at least!" Anna groused but was back to grinning like a loon again when Kristoff dropped an arm over her shoulders.

"We already gave gifts to you." Freya said, pointing to the harness she had commissioned for Sven and the small pile of wrapped presents in the foot-well of the sled. "Not teasing you wasn't in the gift-list."

"I have a lot of teasing to catch up on." Elsa added, throwing back one of Anna's playful phrases. They were both given raspberries in reply.

"I won't tease though. I just came for the warm hugs and the trolls!" Olaf had a merry and oblivious manner.

"Girls, we're nearly there, can you tone it down a bit? I get enough loudness from my family." Kristoff mock groaned as forest became the rocky valley and steam vented from the ground. Closer to the home of the trolls Elsa and Freya dismounted, helping Olaf down too. Kristoff halted the sled and carried Anna out and over to the clearing his family lived in.

"Come on Sven, loverboy is busy right now." Freya chuckled and freed the reindeer from the harness to greet his family too, he scooped Olaf up and hurried ahead, leaving Elsa and Freya to walk together.

"So, my little sister is married." Elsa said, testing the words still. "Married. She has a husband."

"Yep, that is how it works love." Freya clinched an arm around a slim waist; there was no one to disapprove out here in the troll valley. "We saw them say the vows, you walked her down and gave her away, a reindeer and a snowman brought the rings. Just like in all the stories."

"Lawfully wedded, they still have to be trollfully wedded." Elsa reminded with a hint of laughter in her voice. "Or so Kristoff and Anna have been insisting."

"Trollfully, right." Freya rolled her eyes, she had been regaled with tales of everything that had transpired during the winter, including a rundown of all the songs that had been sung. It at least explained why Elsa sometimes called her a fixer-upper.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The troll holding a large book spoke with a smile and Anna kissed Kristoff passionately, the trolls cheered and danced around with Olaf an enthusiastic addition to their party. Elsa made it snow, a brief shower of perfectly formed flakes.

There was dancing and singing and promises shared, stories were told and food passed around. It was a lovely party and as the moon took station high in the sky and Anna was sleeping against Kristoff and Elsa and Freya could only sit and clap along a little, Grand Pabbie sent everyone home. "Come visit soon." He told them all as Kristoff carried his wife to their sled and Freya helped get the reindeer hitched up.

"We will Grand Pabbie." Kristoff called. He settled Anna in gently and she stirred.

"We're going now?"

"Yes, up to the cabin." Kristoff sat next to her and after farewells to Elsa and Freya he set Sven off on a path into the mountain.

Freya helped Elsa mount her horse and hefted Olaf up. "Well, that was an experience."

"Yes, I thought the, ah, capes? Were intriguing." Elsa yawned, the early start to her day and the late end were taking their toll. Leaning against her, Olaf was already asleep, tuckered out from a day of excitement.

"Yes, fetchingly green." Freya sat astride her horse and took a line from Elsa's mount. "Let's get home now though, I am far too tired." The journey back was silent and Freya ended up carrying a sleeping Elsa and Olaf to bed.

It was on their return to Arendelle that Anna shared her idea with Grand Pabbie. Kristoff had stopped off at the valley to visit and after the customary fuss had been made over his wife she had sought the wise troll. "Hello Grand Pabbie."

"Anna my dear, greetings." The elder troll smiled and took her hand, guiding her to a seat. "I believe you have something you wish to discuss?"

"Yeah... Just a something, for the uh, wedding guy too." Anna told her plan to Grand Pabbie and the Keeper of the Book.

"There is nothing against it in our traditions but we might have to alter some parts to account for two women." Grand Pabbie pointed out a line or two in the book.

"So you can do it?" Anna smiled from ear to ear.

"Of course, we should treasure love in all its forms and celebrate it too." The old troll smiled back and had a hug as reward from the princess. "Though we will need to have them present for the ceremony." Grand Pabbie looked to the princess.

"We'll bring them on Elsa's birthday." Anna said. "Kristoff!" She shouted.

"Yes dear?" He finished talking with the other trolls and joined his wife.

"We need to convince Elsa and Freya to come here on Elsa's birthday." Anna said, "So think of something with me so we can."

"Alright." Kristoff said "We'll have to get the reason sorted out between us so that you'll remember it." He chuckled, "Or you might give the game away!" Anna could punch hard but he just laughed it off and at her expression.

The return journey was all about plotting, even if there were months to wait, Anna wanted to be prepared and everything buttoned up before the date.

In the end it wasn't hard to get Elsa and Freya to visit the trolls, though Anna had to compromise and take them so they would arrive at midnight and the official start of Elsa's birthday. She had planned and schemed for months and at exactly the time to leave everyone was on Kristoff's sled and Sven pulled them away.

"Happy birthday love." Freya said to Elsa and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Mmm, it is now isn't it?" She snuggled against her partner and yawned, they had managed about an hour's sleep but little more.

"Come on sleepy head. You have to be awake for the party." Anna said, boundless ball of energy that she was. She was sat in the front with Kristoff, trying to keep the plan quiet.

When the trees began to thin out and the ground switched to dirt and gravel instead of moss and leaf-litter Kristoff slowed Sven and stopped. "We've arrived."

"Right." Freya clambered off and yawned, she tugged Elsa off the sled. "Okay gorgeous, party time."

"Want to sleep..." Elsa stumbled and buried her head in Freya's shoulder. "Comfy."

"Come on!" Anna said, pushing both women towards the clearing. Sven and Kristoff were already ahead of them.

When they reached the perimeter of the troll's home every last one burst into song. Rocky shapes rolled around them and grabbed at the women, tugging them away.

In moments Freya stood at the edge of a clearing that had become familiar to her over their visits draped in glowing crystals and a mossy cape. A crown of grass was sat on her head, tangling in her tight black curls. She was speechless, looking over at Elsa who was similarly adorned. The mossy cape was frosted from her powers, intentional or not the delicate pattern shimmered in the moonlight, her hair sparkled, she had let it down in a pale cascade down her back. The crafted ice dress Elsa wore was a special effort when she had realised Anna's intentions for this visit. Freya gazed across the clearing.

Their eyes met.

Elsa looked over the milling trolls, past her sister who was giggling at the rigmarole and Kristoff who was grinning like a loon. She had eyes only for Freya, the woman was wearing the same mix of crystals and plant matter, though Elsa knew she had frosted hers through sheer nervous power leak. Her partner looked captivating. Maybe it was because she knew she would soon be married to her in a ceremony as old as the land, maybe it was because in this moment they were the only ones in their world, maybe it was the green of the moss setting Freya's eyes ablaze.

Their eyes met.

Elsa mouthed a "hi" and waved a little and Freya smiled over, feeling tears escape into the crinkles around her eyes. A sparkle at the edge of Elsa's eyes indicated she was crying too.

"I'm just so happy." Freya said quietly, knowing Elsa would understand. She nodded in reply.

Suddenly the trolls began to sing and stone hands led the two women to a pit adorned with crystals and an arch of greenery and flowers. They were pushed together and a troll was talking.

"I do." Freya said when prompted.

"I do." Elsa said when the troll officiating looked to her.

In the crowd Anna was crying and smiling and waving her hands, too overwhelmed to know what to do.

"I pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the brides." The troll said, smiling and presenting them to the gathering. Elsa grabbed Freya and pulled her head closer, pushing the kiss hard to her lips.

She hadn't expected this; Anna hadn't even dropped a hint. Elsa didn't care, by the laws as ancient as the earth they walked upon she and Freya were linked together.

"I love you." Freya whispered when they separated for air.

"I love you." Elsa repeated. "My wife." She flushed, pink gathering in her cheeks. She clasped her ringed hand to Freya's shoulder, the snowflake mark frost-burned into the skin at that point.

"My darling wife." Freya pulled Elsa close and they embraced, so thoroughly happy.

The birthday celebrations that day paled in comparison.


	4. Caught

You know, I need to make a mature rated Elsa/Freya fic...

Have a new chapter

* * *

Right at this moment everything was marvellous. Elsa couldn't form coherent words as such, just gasp and exhale "Freya" or "Oh Freya" over and over. They had been together three years now and had certainly done _this_ many times in the past, but as ever, Elsa felt so so loved and wanted as her back arched her hips against her partner's and Freya touched so gently and whispered her name.

They were both so close, the rhythm rising to a peak, Elsa grasped around a firm midriff with both hands as the burning coil in her middle tightened one last time before release. She breathed in to fuel the shout she knew was waiting-

The bedroom door slammed open.

"MY GOD!" A male voice yelled out in disgust and horror only to be cut off by a shout from Kai and a thump as the aide tackled the man to the floor.

Freya was off her and the bed, falling to the floor and Elsa felt her desire swiftly chill to anger. "Elsa, he was too fast." The aide apologised, though she couldn't see him. Alone on her bed and completely naked Elsa was actually feeling cold, the cold of rage. This had to be dealt with swiftly, Freya's panicked gasp had been low and quick but Elsa had heard it.

First she needed clothes. She built a coat; the frost looked like fur, rich and thick. It piled upon her shoulders as she rose and pooled on the floor when she stepped off the bed, she gathered the front closed and freed her hands from the cuffs. The sleeves fitted well but the rest of the coat was grand and oversized, intimidating and rich. Fit for a Snow Queen. With her hair loose, the long platinum strands settling across her shoulders and down her back and her eyes flashing with power Elsa knew she must look like a force of nature.

"Why pray tell have you intruded on me?" Elsa's voice was blizzards and ice as she stalked away from the bed, the frost-fur trailing behind. She chanced an aside glance but there was no sign of Freya and that added ice to the storm inside. Kai's grip was strong and the man could not escape though he struggled under her gaze. The Snow Queen walked across her room, her hair down in a silken stream over the full frost-fur collar. "I have not frozen your tongue. Speak!"

Kai dragged the intruder from the floor to his knees and the man was shocked from his silence and he began to gabble about unnatural acts and Sapphic corruption. A stiff cold wind halted it.

"I am an Ice Sorceress, a Winter Witch. The Snow Queen. I long ago filled the unnatural quotient. Explain exactly what was going through your head to enter my bedchambers before a new ice statue decorates my garden!" Elsa was angry, worried for Freya, completely wound up, unfulfilled and slightly sticky. She was not going to suffer fools for much longer.

The intruder spoke still of perverted acts and unnatural conduct. "Kai, take him to the cells." Elsa dismissed, "Maybe he will be more sensible after cooling his heels, figuratively speaking." She proclaimed, but the snowflake she idly summoned to her hand communicated the threat that his heels and more besides could get very cold indeed.

"Of course my lady." Her faithful aide bowed and pulled the man out of the room and down the hall. After they turned a corner Elsa closed the doors and latched them, freezing the lock. It was time to find Freya.

Her search of the area around the bed, the closet, the wardrobe and washroom were fruitless. Searching at the edges of the room once more she noticed the hidden door slightly ajar. "Freya?" She passed through the door to find her partner hastily throwing things into a bag and muttering in a panic.

"A night's head start is all I need… I'll write and we can meet up where no one can find us… If I go now no one will be able to send me away." Freya carried on pushing things into a bag, her trous were loose around her hips and her coat was only half closed over a hurriedly pulled on shirt. Freya was breathing in little stuttered gasps. Elsa drew nearer.

"Freya…"

"If I stay they'll exile me. I go now and we can meet. I just love you so much Elsa I can't not ever see you again." Freya stopped packing and shuddered.

"I'm not letting anyone send you away." Elsa spoke gently, carefully. Remembering the times when their relationship had been new and the past tainted with sadness her partner held. "One intruder, regardless of who he is and what his purpose for entering was will not be able to force me to do anything." She took the bag from Freya's hands but the woman carried on grasping for it. Elsa pushed herself between Freya and the bag and looked up at the tearful green eyes.

"I don't want to go. But…"

"But nothing Freya. You are staying right here with me." Elsa pulled the curly haired head down to nestle in the thick frost fur of her coat, pressing Freya beneath her chin. The coolness of the frost soothed Freya's pounding head and she let out a sigh. Elsa used a little breeze to close the hidden door and lift the luggage from Freya's bed.

"Careless, I was careless…" Freya repeated over and over.

"I was the one who forgot to lock the door and didn't freeze it closed." Elsa chided gently, guiding her partner to the bed and placing her down amongst the sheets. Freya sat listlessly, so Elsa carefully removed the guard coat and dropped it to the floor; she brought her hands up to Freya's face and pulled the green eyed gaze close. "You are staying here with me."

"But the accusations…" Freya began to protest but a kiss halted the words, the sight of pale skin framed by frost-fur as Elsa's coat slipped open gave her pause and reminded her body of the interrupted activities. It was obvious that it was on Elsa's mind too as she pushed against Freya to deepen the kiss. They fell back onto the bed, nose to nose and a pale leg broke free from the frost and tangled with Freya's.

"I am the Queen, he broke into my chambers at night for who knows what reason." Elsa snuggled closer to Freya, resting her chin in the soft black curls and pressing a kiss amongst them. She knew she was copying the careful approach Freya used when she was having a panic attack. It worked for her, it would work for Freya.

"He'll talk. Elsa, he saw!" Freya was quieter now at least, though the worry left a burr in her voice.

"No one will listen." Elsa soothed, "I'm the Queen, my love. All I need say is he was mistaken if I need to say anything at all." She ran her fingers through the black hair and down Freya's back, feeling the warmth of her lover's skin. "He will be punished for intruding, though what business he has in the palace after eight in the evening is another thing entirely." Pressed against her, Freya's breathing had returned to normal. Idly Elsa regretted the calming effects on her own body also, but there was a more important matter at hand. "No one will send you away. I'm afraid I find it too hard to sleep without you."

Freya lifted her head from Elsa's embrace and shuffled level, eye to eye again. Her green eyes were bloodshot but no longer tearful. "I really should have done some guard stuff when he slammed the door open. Sorry."

"I would have preferred you to have finished us off first." Elsa teased. "Though given the circumstances I appreciate why you left and why you didn't chase him off with a sword." The mental image of a naked, armed Freya chasing down an intruder gave Elsa pause.

"Your coat melted." Freya said, watching the motes float away. "So I think you were having certain thoughts." She looked along the unclothed length of Elsa beside her.

"Yes, but I'm tired now and everything has calmed down." To punctuate the point Elsa yawned. "We have work to do tomorrow." She leaned over and picked up a discarded shirt of Freya's, left from her hurried attempt at packing, and pulled it on over her head. Their difference in size meant it was baggy around the pale woman. "I'm sleeping here." Elsa said and laid down on the bed, she snuggled into Freya and pulled the covers over them both.

"I guess I can't argue." Freya mumbled, Elsa wrapped her arms around her lover.

"No escape from the Snow Queen." She said, pushing her head under Freya's chin and getting comfortable.

Freya sighed and put her arms around Elsa. "I suppose not." She kissed the platinum hair and inhaled the scent of fresh snow and mint that always clung to the Queen. "I don't ever want there to be, either." They fell asleep together, wrapped in a mutual embrace.

The Queen was an early riser, the dawn would call to her as she slept until wakefulness was hard to ignore most days. Freya still slept and Anna would not be awake for hours. Awake and bored, Elsa went to wash and change.

Early mornings in Arendelle Castle were mostly the reserve of the staff. The aides setting out the work for the day, the maids going about the daily chores that kept a palace running and the hundreds of other people and jobs a working castle required. As Elsa walked from her dressing room to her study, having elected to leave Freya to sleep after her panic the night before, she came across one of the many maids.

"Your majesty." The woman bowed, stopping her task a moment.

"Kirsten," Elsa acknowledged the under-maid. "What has you here at this early hour?"

"A draught I'm afraid." The brown haired woman tsked. "It has been noticed of late and I am trying to track it down, no easy task amongst all these windows!" She was a few years older than Elsa and had been hired on when some of the older staff had retired. As Kai's niece and with years of service in Mursteinbyen she had become part of the senior staff and was easier amongst the royals.

"Could I be of any assistance?" Elsa looked around the hallway and summoned a small fall of snow over her outstretched palm. She felt indebted to the staff, for those who shared the isolation and those new members who braved the reports of an Ice Witch to work in the palace.

"I supposed that the flakes would blow in the draught and that would lead to the problem…" Kirsten grinned. "Let it snow!" Elsa sent a burst of flakes into the air and both women watched for any movement. They had the crack in a window frame pinned down in a matter of moments.

"Well, that was a nice change of pace." Elsa said.

"You saved me a morning's work my lady." Kirsten said, jotting down the last of the details. "Thank you."

"No problem, I am forever glad to know my powers are not a negative thing to everyone. Though a morning's work?" Elsa paused, Kirsten might have been relatively new, but she was efficient and clever but discreet like her uncle. She was fast shaping up as a suitable replacement to her aunt when the time came. "Would you stop by my study later? I have some items I need purchased."

"Yes my lady." Kirsten dipped in a curtsey and accompanied Elsa as far as the study before making her way to other duties.

Elsa worked a while in her study, took breakfast with her family, once again assuring Freya that there would be no trouble. It was now nearly time for official business hours in the palace. A knock at her door pulled her from the papers on her desk. "Enter."

"My lady." Kai bowed; when he rose she didn't miss the spark of triumph in his eyes. "We have one very hung-over Humperdinck Von Claske, Esquire, in the cells petitioning for his release or at the very least an elixir."

Elsa arched a brow. "Our late night visitor I presume?"

"A merchant, he had got rather in his cups as it were and thought to see the Queen." Kai grimaced. "I have no idea how he got as far as he did; the guard captain is rather chastened this morning."

"Most of the staff are home by that time." Elsa reminded. "Does he remember what he saw?" Kai reddened and Elsa tried not to smirk, her faithful aide and partial father-figure had also technically burst in on her and Freya. No parent ever wanted to consider their child in _that_ context. Elsa herself was still coming to terms with what was involved to produce her baby nephew.

"No, he is rather sore headed and alarmed he broke in to the royal palace than horrified at the conduct of the Queen." Kai seemed grateful for the distraction.

"Pass word to the magistrate, I am sure Judge Tobias will be lenient considering the alcohol consumption involved." Elsa dismissed her aide with a smile and a wave.

He paused in the doorway, looking significantly at a cabinet. "I must advise that the green glass bottle may be a little lower. I will ensure Sir Kristoff requests of his family a little more of the Lethe water."

Elsa blinked, she had heard of the name and seen mention of it in her father's journals from her younger years, Kai had obviously done something, something that proved he was a master among aides. Not wishing to dwell on it, she returned to her work.

During her the break between regular meetings she sent Kirsten out with a purse and a list of purchases. After lunch she spent some time admiring baby Matteus while Anna and Kristoff took a nap. Later she went for a ride with Freya to overlook the fjord from the hillside and fit in some cuddling time.

The sun was sinking in the sky and the grass around them was lush with sweet smelling flowers. Freya was sat against a rock with Elsa on her lap as they admired the view and the solitude. "This is nice." Elsa snuggled at Freya's shoulder.

"Yes. Being your guard has plenty of perks." Freya said, placing her arms over her partner. "Sorry about my reaction last night. Please don't ever think I would abandon you."

"You were doing it for _us_ in all fairness." Elsa looked up. "I would be lying to say I didn't ever have concerns about being caught and losing you to exile or worse." She tilted her head to better look at Freya's face. "We were fortunate that he was rather drunk and Kai is supportive." Elsa glossed over the possible potion use; there was no need to worry Freya about that.

"Thanks for understanding." Freya leant down and captured a kiss, a kiss that soon got deeper and found them rolling in the tall grass in a most un-regal manner. The flare of heat reminded them that they had been interrupted the night before, but Elsa had plans of her own ton consider.

"Later…" She half-moaned, pulling away from her taller partner.

"Alright. Later." Freya sat up, lifting Elsa with her.

"It is getting close to supper time; we had better head back to the castle." Elsa sighed and stood, brushing the evidence of their tumbling embrace from her skirts and hair. Freya jumped up and un-rumpled her shirt, fastening the buttons she hadn't noticed Elsa undoing.

"Later indeed." She gave Elsa a soft pinch and received a playful slap. They gathered the horses and rode back in time for supper.

After their shared meal Anna and Kristoff begged off, tired out and trying to get Matteus to learn about bedtimes. "Don't worry; you're a mama and papa now, you have important jobs. I understand." Elsa hugged her sister and brother-in-law. After shooing them away she took Freya's hand.

"Is it later yet?" Freya chuckled as she was led to the royal floor and towards their room.

"Nearly." Elsa pulled Freya forwards and into the room. This time she locked the double doors and left an icy barricade sealing it closed. "I think I could do with a bath first though." She smiled seductively and tugged Freya into the washroom.

"I can live with that." Freya replied. The bath was already drawn and the scent of hazelnuts filled the air, flickering lanterns lit the space with a warm glow and on the edge of the bath a plate of luxury chocolates sat. Elsa pulled off her mundane dress and hurried Freya along. Soon they were enveloped in the warm scented water.

"Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" Elsa whispered; her cold breath a contrast to the heat of the bath that made Freya's skin tingle. Searching digits under the water caressed her thigh.

"I think I recall." Freya pushed a kiss to her lover's brow and traced a fingertip up the ridges of the slight woman's spine. "But it isn't a problem if we have to cover the same ground."

Much later, basking in the afterglow on silken sheets and just tiptoeing along the line between slumber and wakefulness they mumbled words of love between purrs of contentment. Tangled together and safely ensconced in a world of their own the pair fell asleep.

* * *

Lethe was a river in the Greek Underworld, it was forgetfullness or oblivion. Anyone who drank the water lost their memories. Lets just say the king had to have some extra insurance against Elsa being found out and Kai knew all about it.


	5. Waking

Thought I would try something a little different with this one.

* * *

Elsa isn't sure which is better; waking up wrapped in a warm embrace with a slightly taller – slightly broader figure wrapped around her. The sensation of a rising and falling chest against her back a continual reminder she isn't alone. Or waking to a chin settled on her head, her head resting on a strong shoulder or buried into smooth skin and in a mutual hold, a cascade of curly black hair settled around them. Or, a smooth and strong back, delectable and tempting, peering out from the black tresses and begging to be caressed, tickled, kissed, _licked, tasted, bitten_.

One thing Elsa knows for sure though; waking up with company is superior to waking alone. To feel loved and protected, wanted and not feared. Purely for someone to remain so close to her was forever something she had never dreamed could happen. However she first woke, she soon would smile contentedly even if demands of her station required her to rise.

Freya can never decide which is best; waking with Elsa pulled close in her arms, every inch of her against her like a missing puzzle piece. Knees upon knees, hip to hip, Elsa's back pushed against her and her head nestled beneath her chin. Or waking up with her partner curled against her, a pale haired head pillowed on her shoulder and slim arm laid across her middle, the slightest trace of breathe caressing her shoulder. Or, to the sight of a sleeping figure, her face serene, her hair anything but and no trace of the Queenly mask. The trace of sunlight teasing at the slight dusting of freckles across her nose and her slightly pink lips turned up in a dreaming smile.

All Freya could be sure of was that waking with her dearest love was better than waking alone. The complicated mix of emotions that it would give rise to, desire and lust, concern and care, love and contentedness, they were all welcome. Whatever greeted her when she woke, Freya would smile fondly for her good fortune and the great love she had found.

Often times one would wake after the other had risen. Royal duties could take Elsa away earlier than she wished to force Freya up. Freya could wake and find sleep escaped her and she would leave for the training yard to practice and exercise. There would be evidence enough, however, of the former presence of a partner. A warmth to the sheets that Elsa could never muster and the scent of Freya mingled with the laundry soap used to clean the bedding. Or for Freya, a delightful coolness to the pillow that only Elsa could ever leave and the wonderful mixture of mint, chocolate and the smell-after-rain that her partner wore like a cloak.

Whoever woke first, the other would find them soon enough. Freshening up and dressing alone moved faster without teasing touches and titillating whispers as they each tried to distract the other.

Elsa would walk the palace with regality befitting a Queen and enter her study or the library. There would often be work to do, sat upon the desk behind which so many monarchs had undertaken the actual technical aspects of ruling. Absorbed in these royal tasks until an aide collected her for breakfast.

On the few days where the work was limited or completed then books would beckon her to while some time reading before breakfast. It would never take longer than an hour for Freya to find her. She would take a seat in the study and leaf through a book or the planner for the day, or sit beside Elsa in the library with her latest reading selection and a comfortable shoulder for the Queen to lay her head on.

Freya would quick-step her way to the training yard clad in the loose shirt and pantaloons she liked best to exercise in or have under the practice armour. Sometimes other guard officers would be in the marked practice areas and she would kit-up and spar with them, using the odd left-handed style she developed to counter her damaged shoulder. Other times, alone, she would go through drills. Always keeping in mind just who she was practicing to protect. She would be rather involved in whatever training practice she was performing and always when she finished Elsa would be in attendance.

With company of other officers they would bow to their Queen on her viewing balcony and receive her polite applause and remarks, her slight smile. Stand to attention and be dismissed formally to change and report for official duty. Alone, Freya preferred alone, when no one else was around, Elsa would enter the training area silently and position herself to interrupt Freya's drills by standing in the way. Freya would halt quickly and chastise her lover for the dangerous act while playful kisses were pressed to the damp skin of her neck and collar-bone and teasing rebuttals were given to her words.

Elsa would demand tutelage in swordplay or footwork for the remainder of Freya's practice. A new dance would begin, one that skirted the boundary of polite behaviour mixed with good humoured one-upmanship that if discovered would turn into the raucous female laughter that so unnerved those men who encountered it. Then they would take leave of each other politely, Freya to bathe and dress, and meet at the breakfast table with secret smiles that annoyed Anna.

Neither minded who woke first and who sought the other. Both options were enjoyable for them. The silent companionship that spoke of their bond as they sat and shared space in the study or library, close and cosy or simply within sight of each other. Otherwise there was the pride Freya felt at her display of ability against a lifelong soldier in view of the woman she protected while Elsa had to keep control on her _want_ as she watched her partner exert herself in displays of physicality. Or better, the flirty closeness that stirred desire in their bodies as they danced about a training drill, laughing and teasing as best friends should, occasionally dipping below the line of polite behaviour to send a thrill through their bodies.

Whatever morning would bring, it was always better to have the other around or near.

Yes, waking up was always better when there was someone you shared your life with.

* * *

So, might do more like this one at some point. It was just an idea I had.


End file.
